criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
You May Now Kill
You May Now Kill is the fourth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in East Asia. Plot The GLA arrived in Tibet to attend Mukai Hinato and Tokko Il-Sung's wedding. Mukai mentioned that Tokko was missing, so Isabelle and the player went to Tokko's hotel room to look for clues about his whereabouts. However, they found Namdak Tamang's worker Rabten Dorje slashed in his room. Tokko was eventually found lost in Tibetan Mountains after he wandered off in them. Namdak Tamang was eventually arrested for trying to blow up Tokko. He was later incriminated as Rabten's killer. Mukai and Tokko wanted the wedding to be perfect but their demands were too much for Namdak. After trying to detonate a bomb in Tokko's room in which he failed, he decided to kill Rabten Dorje to frame Tokko so that he can get rid of the couple. Judge Robertson sentenced him to 40 years in jail with no chance of parole. Later, Mukai and Tokko peacefully had their wedding. Chief Shoko gave them a bouquet and told them that she was a fan of them. She got autographs while asking what their next plans were. Tokko told the chief that they would find the answers in his room. After searching the room, the team found a locked safe. Inside the safe were two plane tickets. After applying carbon powder, the tickets were found to be for Beijing, for Tokko and Mukai. The chief wished them a safe honeymoon. Later, yak grazer Duga marched in the station and reported that some hooded person told him to deliver a paper to the police, however, he lost it somewhere in the Himalayas. The team found the paper which read "Beijing is not a safe place". Antonio analyzed the writing and told the team that it belonged to someone jealous and aggressive, just like the yandere, Qingren trying to kill Mukai and Tokko. Unfortunately, they already left so the team asked the tech expert Sumiko to deliver the message to the couple. Later, Sumiko told the team that she had failed to track and warn them, so the chief decided that the GLA would travel to Beijing to catch Qingren and protect the couple. Stats Victim *'Rabten Dorje' (Found slashed in Tokko's hotel room) Murder Weapon *'Tibetan Kora' Killer *'Namdak Tamang' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks yak's milk *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff *The suspect knows Tibetan rituals Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect drinks yak's milk *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff *The suspect knows Tibetan rituals Profile *The suspect drinks yak's milk *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff *The suspect knows Tibetan rituals Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect drinks yak's milk *The suspect knows Tibetan rituals Appearance * The suspect wears white Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer drinks yak's milk. * The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff. * The Killer knows Tibetan rituals. * The killer's blood type is B+. * The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tokko's Room (Clues: Victim's Body, ID Card) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; The killer drinks Yak's milk) * Examine ID Card (Result: Petals; Victim Identified: Rabten Dorje) * Examine Petals (Result: Namdak's sweat; New Suspect: Namdak Tamang) * Talk to Namdak Tamang about the victim. (Prerequisite: Namdak's sweat identified under microscope; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wedding Hall) * Investigate Wedding Hall (Victim's Shoe, Broken Bangles, Faded Book) * Examine Victim's Shoe (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff) * Examine Broken Bangles (Result: Bangles) * Analyze Bangles (9:00:00; New Suspect: Mukai Hinato) * Congratulate Mukai on her marriage (Prerequisite: Bangles Analyzed) * Examine Faded Book (Result: Tibetan Book of the Dead; New Suspect: Gurmey Nyima) * Talk to Gurmey about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: TIbetan Book of the Dead unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Tibetan Mountains (Clues: Victim's Diary, Wedding Ring, Broken Drum) * Examine Victim's Diary (Result: Milk) * Examine Milk (Result: Yak's Milk; New Suspect: Duga) * Talk to Duga if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Yak's Milk identified under microscope) * Examine Wedding Ring (Result: Mukai's ring; New Suspect: Tokko Il-Sung) * Make sure that Tokko's safe. (Prerequisite: Mukai's ring unraveled) * Examine Broken Drum (Result: Tibetan Drum) * Analyze Tibetan Drum (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Tibetan Rituals; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bridegroom's Bed) * Investigate Bridegroom's Bed (Clues: Faded Paper, Trashcan) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Threats) * Talk to Mukai about her threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threats unraveled) * Examine Trashcan (Result: Time-Bomb) * Analyze Time-Bomb (12:00:00) * Arrest Namdak Tamang for trying to murder Tokko Il-Sung. (Prerequisite: Time-Bomb analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wedding Hall (Result: Yak Skin, Faded Speech, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Yak Skin (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: Duja and Dorje's blood) *Talk to Duga about the victim stealing her yak's skin. (Prerequisite: Duja and Dorje's blood identified under microscope) *Examine Faded Speech (Result: Wedding Declaration) *Talk to Gurmey about the victim vandalizing the speech. (Prerequisite: Wedding Declaration restored) *Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Tokko's Mobile) *Analyze Tokko's Mobile (09:00:00) *Confront Tokko about the victim's texts. (Prerequisite: Tokko's Mobile analyzed) *Investigate Himalayan Cave (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Sword Sheath, Locked Chest) *Examine Sword Sheath (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B+) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Sword) *Analyze Sword (Murder Weapon Registered: Tibetan Kora; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now~ *Go to Love is Blind (4/5). (No stars) Love is Blind (4/5) * Investigate Wedding Hall (Available from the start; Clues: Bouquet, Wedding Cake) * Examine Bouquet (Result: GLA's bouquet) * Congratulate Mukai and Tokko for getting married. (Prerequisite: GLA's bouquet unraveled) * Investigate Tokko's Room (Prerequisite: Talk to Mukai; Result: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Faded Tickets) * Examine Faded Tickets (Result: Tickets to Beijing) * Talk to Tokko about their honeymoon plans. (Prerequisite: Tickets to Beijing unraveled) * See what Duga wants. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before) * Investigate Tibetan Mountains (Prerequisite: Talk to Duga; Clue: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat (09:00:00) * Ask Sumiko to send a message to Tokko and Mukai. (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:East Asia (Alex)